Arthur's Reading Race
Arthur's Reading Race is the number fifteenth Living Books PC CD-Rom Game from 1997 based on the 1996 book written by Marc Brown and the CD-Rom was released in February 17, 1997. Plot Arthur learns how to read several words at school and as he grows, he starts to read everywhere: in the car, in his bed, to his puppy, Pal, and even to his little sister, D.W.. One day in the garage, Arthur tries to teach D.W. how to read, but she insists that already knows how to. Then the two have a small argument, and Arthur tells D.W. to read ten different words around town to prove it so he will buy her an ice cream cone. D.W. agrees, and the kids run to the zoo with Pal, where Arthur points to a sign and asks D.W. what it says. D.W. replies with the word Zoo '''(making it the 1st spelling word).Then the two see three more words, which are '''Taxi, Gas, and Milk '(D.W reads them; making it the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th spelling words). Later, Arthur almost walks off of the street curb, causing D.W. to tell him to watch out; at this point, she has notices another word (a 5th and a 6th word; due to being a compound word) that says, '"Don't Walk", warning people that they could get hit by cars. At the park, Arthur sees a police car and asks D.W. what it says by calling her, "Miss Smarty Pants". Then D.W. reads, "Police" '(making it the 7th word), and tells her brother to get off of the grass in warning of the police. After reading 7 words, D.W. reads, '"Bank", and shakes her purse, which is her own bank that hides all of her money in it, so other people won't find it. At this point, "Bank" makes eight words. Almost back home, Arthur and D.W. stop at the ice cream store, Pal gets tangled up with his leash onto a tree. Arthur says to D.W (as he thought D.W read 8 words), "We are almost home. Too bad! You only read 8 words. No ice cream for you today". D.W. tells Arthur to hold his horses (because he thought D.W. had only read eight words) and spies "Ice Cream" in the shop's window, making her excited about her goal of reading ten words. She got the 9th word as "hot dog" (after quickly reading the "Hot Dog" word on a hot dog truck or hot dog stand passing by) and the 10th (as it's the ice cream goal word; serving as the 10th and final word) "ice cream". Now, as D.W read ten words, Arthur buys her the ice cream as D.W's reward. Then the kids run inside the shop, where Arthur buys two large ice creams. He buys two; strawberry ice cream for D.W. (due to her love of pink) and chocolate ice cream for himself (due to preferring chocolate over vanilla). D.W. exclaims, "Yummy!", and back outside, Arthur tells her to sit down so he can read her a book. After D.W. disagrees that she wants to read it, Arthur shakes his head and tells her that there are lots of words she doesn't know. D.W. then laughs and tells her brother to get up so she can teach him two words he doesn't know: "WET PAINT". Arthur who accidentally sat on the bench (not having noticed that he has been sitting on a newly painted bench) gets up. He didn't know how to read. Not knowing how to read (as he forgot about the WET PAINT sign), after getting up, he looks at the back of his pants. His pants (from the paint on the bench) are now covered in white paint. Arthur feels embarrassed since he got paint all over his bottom (knowing he may get laughed at by the rest of his family when they see the back of his pants covered with the wet paint). Characters *Arthur *D.W. *Pal Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Arthur's Reading Race games *Let Me Write * I Spy * Ice Cream Race Words in the Pages * School * Car * Bed * Puppy * Sign * Zoo * Pie * 3 * Taxi * Gas * Milk * Pants * Grass * Bank * Money * 8 * Horses * Hot dog * 2 * Cones * Strawberry * Book * Head Elwood City Locations * Arthur's House * Lakewood Elementary School * Reptiles Exhibit * Bird Exhibit * Zoo * Library * Pizza Store * Gas Station * Pet Shop * Elwood City Park * Bank * Ice Cream Shop * Toys Store * Dance Studio * Tuxedo Store * Store Marketplace Demos * Stellaluna * Green Eggs and Ham * The Berenstain Bears in the Dark * Sheila Rae, the Brave * Dr. Seuss' ABC * The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight * Harry and the Haunted House * Arthur's Birthday * Little Monster at School * Ruff's Bone * The New Kid on the Block * The Tortoise and the Hare * Arthur's Teacher Trouble * Just Grandma and Me Trivia *This is the first Living Book to include mini-games integrated into the story itself. *You leave the book when D.W. says "Okay, goodbye. Come see me again" (if "Yes" is chosen) but you might want to keep playing if she says (if "No" is chosen). However the "No" answer is a kitten and the "Yes" answer is Arthur's puppy Pal. *This Living Book has a feature with some of the text -- on text that is highlighted blue, clicking it reveals a picture of the word. *This is the second game to have pictures over words (matching to the correct word) when the user clicks on a word. The first game was Green Eggs and Ham. The third one is D.W. the Picky Eater. *It is revealed that D.W. loves pink. *The Treasure Hunt mini-game in Arthur's Computer Adventure is a remade version of the Race Game. * This is the last Living Books Game to have the Living Books Samplers integrated in the Product and "A Random House/Broderbund Company Ltd" ''by-line.'' Not long after that, the sampler wasn't integrated in any more Living Books games, and on the Arthur's Computer Adventure, it was included separately in the files outside of the game. * In this game, the title card for the demo of "Harry & the Haunted House" was oddly corrupted and would crash the entire program (under Windows/Macintosh). ** In order to correct this, you would have to copy all the game's files to your desktop, then take the file of the title card for the Harry demo from either the 3rd sampler or the 640x480-resolution games and replace the one in the files for Arthur's Reading Race. * The 1999 Version has a demo called "Orly's Draw-A-Story". * This game was, for some reason, not planned to be re-released by Wanderful, leaving it out of print and somewhat hard to find. Copies of the CD-Rom can still be found on some auction sites including eBay. Quotes Category:Living Books Games Category:Books Category:Marc Brown Category:Books based on Living Books Games